goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes 2: Syndrome Returns (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video XII)
Transcript Man (Professor)-Expect the unexpected: broken down car. Matter Muncher Lad-No. Expect the expected. Fixed up car! Because I'm Matter Muncher Lad! (munches the vehicle, then hurts his own teeth) Ow! It hurts! Man (Joey)-Anything is a winner. Bouncing Boil-Nothing is a winner. Anything is a loser. Can't you just get it right? Sonic Youth-I was just about to say that! Because you're the Bouncing Boil, right? Bouncing Boil-Yes. And you sir, are the Sonic Youth. Is it just me, or is the Sonic Youth screaming in horror or taking flight and boarding the passengers? Sonic Youth-Nonsense. Remember when we did last time? (a flashback shown for Sonic Youth scaring the passengers until surviving a plane crash) See? I did say that. Howie told me that they don't exist because we're inside the video. And the villains are taking over! Robbie Rotten-But what about this villain? Because I - am…Robbie Rotten! Sonic Youth-Ugh! That's a hero it will haunt my dreams forever. Man (Eric)-Speed matters. We'll never keep you waiting! Super Underpants-No. They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work. Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner-You can say that again, because Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner is on the job, and you're now the AMAZING SUPER UNDERPANTS!!! Super Underpants-Right on! (blocked by a vehicle in the middle of the road) Boo-yah! Vehicle Person-Out of the road, bozo! Super Underpants-Why thank you, vehicle person! (dashes away) Man (Brian)-Rodeo daze. Bull Horn-No. This will not work. Bull Horn is on the job! I only run through bad guys at ease. Syndrome-It's bigger, it's badder! Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for Bull Horn! It's finally ready! You know, I went through quite a few supers to make it worthy to fight you, but man, it wasn't good enough! After you trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure, it was difficult, but you are worth it. I mean, after all... I am your biggest fan. Bull Horn-Buddy? Syndrome-My name is not Buddy! And it's not Incrediboy, either. That ship has sailed. All I wanted was to help you. I only wanted to help, and it tore me apart! But I learned an important lesson: you can't count on anyone, especially your heroes! Hawk Gal-Rawk! I'm Hawk Gal! I'm only speeding between 20 and 30 miles per hour! Syndrome-You sly dog! You caught me monologuing! Am I good enough now? Who's super now? I'm Syndrome, your nemesis and… (notices Bull Horn is not there) Oh, brilliant. (walks away) Man (Paul)-Meet a target. Karate Chopper-No. Miss a target. I'm never a master archer. I'm a Karate Chopper! Negasonic-Like if you could chop me? I'm 20 or 30 miles away from Hawk Gal, because Negasonic only dashes every 100% chance it'll work! Man (Lawrence)-Feeling helpless? Wonder Gal-No. Feeling determined. You can go back home with a boat. Because I, Wonder Gal is super fast, super strong, and super popular. Yep, you're seeing triple. Man (Brian)-Contact us and we'll be on our way! Rope Hanger-*kicks Syndrome off the building* No. It won't work, I kicked Syndrome because they both don't exist. Syndrome-Hey! What are you doing? Don't kick me off the building! You'll be sorry! *a spot of light is seen glowing in his eye* What the…? What's this? Glower Gal-Glower Gal here, because glowing things is a good idea! *a urinating piss is shown on her head* Hey! Urinating Gal-Urinating Gal…using power abilities: I peed on yourself and this video includes a superhero bathroom break, because my bladder is exploding. Robbie Rotten-Ew! Urinating Gal, you should go take a shower. You're so gross than you! Man (Eric)-Superheroes on our side. Matter Muncher Lad-All the superheroes are on our side! Because, you guys, need to group them and get rid of the bad guys before it's too late. Please, you're weapons are all set. Glower Gal-It means we're off to the rescue! (scene shows a thief with burglar mask robbing a truck) Truck Driver-Help! A thief is trying to rob a truck! Matter Muncher Lad-This looks like a job for Matter Muncher Lad, by biting his own anus! (bites the burglar's anus) Like if you can bite me! (scene cuts to another thief trying to torture his dollars) Cashier-Please help! He's trying to torture his own money! Bouncing Boil-*boils the bad guy's butt* Did someone say "ow"? Because Bouncing Boil has a good old, lesson: NEVER torture your own money! You're broker than you think! (scene shows to a village in New England, 1680) Sonic Youth-I'm trapped in a village, and I didn't do anything about being Howie Mandel. Villager-Burn the witch! Sonic Youth-I'm not a witch! I'm Sonic Youth! (uses Sonic screams, scaring the villagers away) And stay out! (scene cuts to New York) Super Underpants-*checks his time watch: September 11th* What? 9/11? *a bunch of planes are trying to destroy the twin towers* Have no fear, Super Underpants is here! *pauses the video, and mirrors the planes in an own direction, then unpauses it, causing the planes to destroy the trees, then lands on a sidewalk* What is this? *sees a mime doing invisible gestures* Oh…poor soul! You're trapped in some sort of boxlike prison! What's that? I can't hear you, but I see your tears. Matter Muncher Lad-Is it okay if I'm kind of loving this? Bouncing Boil-Yes and no. But mostly, yes! Super Underpants-Fear not. I will set you free! *punches the mime* Mime-What is wrong with you?!? Super Underpants-Ah, that's better! I can hear you now! Matter Muncher Lad-*to mime* We're all sorry for this. Okay, Super Underpants. Listen, let's not be punching people, though. Because it's offensive too- *interrupted by a honking sound* Super Underpants-Hold it! *dashes to a dumpster truck stuck in a traffic jam* Here, let me help. *picks up the garbage can and puts it in a dumpster truck* You're welcome! Bouncing Boil-Wow, he's super dumb! (scene cuts to Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner sucking all the oil that keeps flowing vehicles in a gas station) Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner-And they're full! Like if somebody needs an auto repair to fix it, because I'm Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner, never flow vehicles in a gas station because it's ri-flow-diculous! (scene cuts to Robbie Rotten trying to pull a grocery store clerk's wedgie until Bull Horn attacks Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten-Ow! That hurts! Bull Horn-Villains don't belong here! They belong in another Earth, not in a store! They both saved everything in that weapon box. (scene cuts to Central Asia, 1192) Hawk Gal-Halt! Who dares to travel Asia? Asian Man-*with captioned subtitles* Kill her! Hawk Gal-Uh oh. *attacks the Asian people on horses* Never kill me for almost anything. Okay? Asian Man-*with captioned subtitles* It hurts! (scene cuts to England, 1459) Karate Chopper-Your majesty, I gave you a superpower ability. King-She's not to be trusted. Queen-Kill her! Karate Chopper-Or should I say…chop them? (chops the England security guards) Hey, I'm feeling the burn! Negasonic-*kicks the guards and wall is bursted with a hole on it* Like if I could burn you? I'm 20 miles away from Central Asia, because Negasonic will be on the job to work on a movie to make at any kind! (scene cuts to a thief trying to steal someone else's purse on the rooftop) Wonder Gal-You know, you can tell a lot of bad guys stealing someone else's purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind. Thief-*raises the gun at Wonder Gal* Hey, lo- *punched by Wonder Gal* Wonder Gal-Words enabled. *a string of rope is shown on the ground* Thief-Hey, look lad. They lady got me first. *Rope Hanger hangs his head* Rope Hanger-*hangs the thief's head, choking in horror, then dies* Rope of ability. Hanging themselves don't do anything about Robbie Rotten, or Buddy Pine. (scene cuts to Wonder Gal using handcuffs arresting thief) Wonder Gal-*puts thief inside the police car* Now you just stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in a hour. *makes out with Rope Hanger with her own tongue* (a police car dashes away) Thief-*inside a jail cell* Oh, come on! Not cool, you guys! Stealing is good! Glower Gal-Or should I say…stealing is bad? *lights at the thief's eyes* Thief-Ow! My eyes! *rubs them* It hurts! Why could you ask them to do this? (scene cuts to men's restroom) Urinating Gal-*pees on the wet floor sign* Almost there. *a wet floor sign broke into pieces* Yuck! Is it just me or is the sign into pieces? *long pause* I'm not cleaning that up. (montage is shown: Matter Muncher Lad munching the fire hydrant, Super Underpants battling the giant purple ape balloon, Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner sucking more oil to keep overflowing vehicles, Bouncing Boil spiking the thief's anus to avoid robbing a bag of coins, Sonic Youth scaring Christopher Columbus' boat away in 1492, Bull Horn ramming the bench, Wonder Gal lifting a truck to keep getting lost in a highway, Karate Chopper chopping a group of chairs inside the classroom until a teacher is watching, Hawk Gal kicks Robbie Rotten off the Empire State Building in New York, Negasonic torturing the bad guy's ass to keep robbing the money, Rope Hanger hangs the office worker itself and cuts the rope with scissors and throws him off the building, Glower Gal aiming a flashlight at the traffic light, looking both ways on every direction in a traffic jam, Urinating Gal pees on the patient's lips to keep dying, Super Underpants stepping on two thieves trying to avoid robbing the money, Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner refueling the oil back up for keep getting running out in the middle of the road, Super Underpants battling a Turbo Toilet 2000 in front of a high school, then puts a giant poop inside of it until a Turbo Toilet 2000 breaks down, Bull Horn ramming a portable toilet, Rope Hanger hangs the mailman itself in front of a post office with a long line of people, Glower Gal lighting up fireworks when a rocket crashes straight ahead in the ground of a stadium field until the colors of fireworks flash themselves, Bouncing Boil throwing eggs at a grocery store person until a voice called "Clean up in aisle 22", Negasonic ramming a shopping cart in another aisle with medication until another voice called "Clean up in aisle 8", Wonder Gal lifting a crate of beer with Rope Hanger and pulls a watermelon out of the market aisle, Super Underpants battling an army of dolphins, Matter Muncher Lad munching some corn in the field, Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner stopping the train by spilling oil on the tracks, Karate Chopper chopping burgers from ordering a meal, Bull Horn ramming a vehicle down the hill, and montage ends with Rope Hanger pulling a firetruck of the station with Wonder Gal) (scene reveals to Syndrome watching television with his remote) Syndrome-Hey, time out! (notices something on the screen) What do we have here? Matching uniforms? (notices Rope Hanger had pulled a firetruck out of the station) Oh no, Wonder Gal? (chuckles) You made out with Wonder Gal? (chuckles again) And got busy! It's a whole group of supers! Oh, come on! You gotta admit this is cool! Just like a movie, and just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were! (bursts the door open outside) Anyway you guys, you took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor. Oh, don't worry. I'll be a good mentor: supportive, encouraging. Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows? He might make a good sidekick. Real enough to defeat you! And I did it without your precious gifts, your oh-so-special powers. I'll give them heroics. I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheroes. Everyone can be super! And when everyone's super, no one will be. into the blimp This isn't the end of it! I'll get your son, eventually! I'll get your son! And I'll get you, Robbie Rotten! (chuckles evilly until he sees Wonder Gal lifting a bench at the blimp) Oh, no. (caped sucked into the turbine) No, please don't eat me. I'll get your son, reminding what I'm telling you! I'll get you! (sees Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner putting out oil at the blimp) Gah! (gets sucked) Robbie Rotten: Hey, what the- (more oil gets put out by Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner and falls over) Nooooooo! The blimp, it's damaged! (rammed by Bull Horn) Ow! I think I broke something. Bull Horn: Well, with counseling, I like you to come forgive me. (notices a dumpster truck picking up more garbage) Wait a minute… (puts Robbie Rotten and Syndrome into the dumpster truck) I hope our powers are useless. (scene cuts to on rooftop buildings of the city) Super Underpants-We did it, super friends! It looks like our work here is done. Wonder Gal-And making out is greater than rescuing! *makes out with Rope Hanger again* Bull Horn-Ramming is half the battle. Karate Chopper-With chopping abilities? I can see that. Urinating Gal-Peeing is greater than ever! Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner-Charging up vehicles to avoid overflowing? It was like, running out of gas right across the gas station. Glower Gal-And so other guys can light our way. Maybe glowing is the right weapon to glow at them. Negasonic-*sweaty* Whew. Is it just me or is it hot in here? Maybe I'm feeling sweaty because all this rescuing makes me thirsty. I'm gonna go get some energy drinks. (scene cuts to Negasonic heading to the vending machine to get energy drinks and puts them in a bunch of bags) Super Underpants-And Turbo Toilet 2000 is broken down by a giant poop trying to flush it down! Bull Horn-And what's this? I feel like I'm in a rodeo or something. Negasonic-My body is so heroic than ever! Bouncing Boil-Because like this, spikes are gone forever and my hands and nose are completely back to normal. Matter Munching Lad-With eating things? Heroic, either way. Super Underpants-And it's just another job well done when superheroes are on our side! (Out of Ideas? Upload Another Video to Do Next!) Superheroes Nathan Phillips V2.jpg|Matter Muncher Lad Logan Phillips (1).jpg|The Bouncing Boil Joe Phillips.jpg|The Sonic Youth Percy Phillips V2.jpg|Super Underpants Curtis Phillips.jpg|Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner Diego Phillips V2.jpg|Bull Horn Megan Phillips-0.jpg|Hawk Gal Jessica Phillips.jpg|Karate Chopper Selena Phillips.jpg|Negasonic Kayla Phillips.jpg|Wonder Gal Amanda Phillips.jpg|Rope Hanger Candace Phillips.jpg|Glower Gal Gabi Phillips-0.jpg|Urinating Gal Villains Principal Wilson.PNG|Robbie Rotten Alex Phillips (1).jpg|Syndrome Superpowers *Matter Muncher Lad - Mega Overbites *Bouncing Boil - Bouncing Abilities Using His Boil *The Sonic Youth - Flight and Sonic Screams *Super Underpants - Gives Wedgie Powers and Throws Underwears *Oil Fuel Vacuum Cleaner - Lowering Flowing Vehicles Down to Feel Better *Bull Horn - Attacking People *Hawk Gal - Flight At Speeds Between 20 and 30 Miles Per Hour *Karate Chopper - Chopping Things *Negasonic - Speeding or Dashing *Wonder Gal - Super Fast, Super Strong, and Super Popular *Rope Hanger - Hang Ropes at Themselves *Glower Gal - Glows Things and Lights Them Up *Urinating Gal - Taking a Piss or Peeing On Them Evil Superpowers *Robbie Rotten - Rots Stuff *Syndrome - Zapping with Zero Point Energy Notes *Howie Mandel is not in this video because he's sick in the 11th video. Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos